hitmanrebornfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Minna Suki Daze
| bild = 300px | titel = Minna Suki Daze | kanji = みんな好きだぜっ | romanji = Minna Suki Daze | dauer = 04:35 Minuten | typ = Solo | chara = Takeshi Yamamoto | seiyuu = Suguru Inoue | album = Oretachi no Joy! | datum = 23. Januar 2008 }} Minna Suki Daze (dt.Ich mag alles) ist der erste Charakter Song von Yamamoto und auf dem Album Oretachi no Joy! zu finden. =Lyrics= Romanji shiroi BALL WRISTBAND atarashii SPIKE hiroi GROUND bukatsu no jikan tsukaikonda GLOVE nishi de manrui sayonara CHANCE gyakuten HOMERUN minna ore no suki na mono daze katta ze oyaji no sushi namimori gyuunyuu dachi to kuu bentou amai tamagoyaki CURRY oshiruko koubai no yakisoba pan ICE CANDY mugicha onigiri fuyu no nabe ootoro minna ore no suki na mono daze harahechi matta ze dachi no egao MAFIA gokko uraniwa no noraneko enjin suketto mise no tetsudai kata ni notta chibitachi shigure kintoki akamaru CHECK Tsuna-n chi de kuu meshi minna ORE no suki na mono daze okujyou tatami no nioi zentou SANDAL araitate no TOWEL engawa aki no yuugure aoi umi houkago ni yoru shoutengai teru teru bouzu hanabi taikai ennichi hatsumoude BALL no mado ate tanabata matsuri hanami suika wari POOL wadaiko niji kimodameshi yukigassen undoukai kodomo tachi to no asobi CATCH BALL dachi to sugosu jikan ameagari no oozora minna ore no suki na mono daze minna suki daze Englisch White ball, wristband, new spike Wide ground, club activites moment, embezzled glove Two out bases, goodbye chance, reversal home run All of these are my favorite things I won Father's sushi, Namimori cow milk, box lunch eaten with friends Sweet omelette, curry, sweet red bean soup, puchased fried soba bread Ice candy, barley tea, rice ball, winter's pot dish, large tuna meat All of these are my favorite things I'm hungry now Friends's smile, mafia's game, backyard's stray cat Circle, supporter, helping the shop, kids who ride on my shoulder Shigure kintoki, red dot check, food eaten with Tsuna's family All of these are my favorite things Rooftop, tatami's scent, public bath, sandal, wash towels Balcony, autumn's evening, blue sea, going after school to the shopping district Teru teru bouzu, fireworks' display, temple festival, first temple visit of New Year Aiming the ball, star festival, flower viewing, watermelon cutting Pool, Japanese drums, rainbow, dares of courage, snowball fights, athletic meets Playing with kids Catching the ball, time passed with friends, the sky after the rain All of these are my favorite things I like all of these Kanji 白いボール　リストバンド　新しいスパイク 広いグラウンド　部活の時間　使い込んだグローブ 二死で満塁サヨナラチャンス　逆転ホームラン みんなオレの好きなものだぜ 勝ったぜ 親父の寿司　並盛牛乳　友達と食う弁当 甘い卵焼き　カレー　おしるこ　購買のヤキソバパン アイスキャンディー　麦茶　おにぎり　冬の鍋　大トロ みんなオレの好きなものだぜ 腹減ちまったぜ 友達の笑顔　マフィアごっこ　裏庭の野良猫 円陣　助っ人　店の手伝い　肩に乗ったチビ達 時雨金時　赤マルチェック　ツナん家で食う飯 みんなオレの好きなものだぜ 屋上　畳の匂い　銭湯　サンダル　洗い立てのタオル 縁側　秋の夕暮れ　青い海　放課後に寄る商店街 てるてる坊主　花火大会　縁日　初詣 ボールの的当て　七夕祭り　花見　スイカ割り プール　和太鼓　虹　肝だめし　雪合戦　運動会 子供達との遊び キャッチボール　友達と過ごす時間　雨上がりの大空 みんなオレの好きなものだぜ みんな好きだぜ = Hear it= thumb|400px|left en:Minna Suki Daze Kategorie:Charakter Songs Kategorie:Musik Kategorie:Merchandising Kategorie:Oretachi no Joy! Kategorie:Takeshi Yamamoto Kategorie:Suguru Inoue